


Návštěva

by MollyKatz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly příjde na návštěvu do Willovi učebny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Návštěva

Beverly Katzová se blížila k učebně, ze které vycházeli studenti. Zastavila se u dveří a nakoukla dovnitř.

Na promítacím plátně nad hlavami odcházejících studentu uviděla zvětšenou fotografii zakrváceného těla. Ale než si mohla fotografii důkladněji prohlédnout, Will vypnul promítací zařízení.

Místnost na chvíli potemněla, než se rozsvítila světla.

Když odešel poslední student, Beverly se opřela o dveře a pozorovala Willa, jak skládá spisy a poznámky do jedné úhledné kupičky.

Na chvíli vzhlédl k Beverly a pak se dal zase do skládání.

Potěšilo jí to. Věděla, že ať se stane cokoli, vždy to bude Will, kterého si zamilovala.

Will si sbalil notebook do tašky, kterou si přehodil přes rameno. Opatrně zvedl hromádku se spisy a pomalu zamířil k Beverly.

Zastavil se před ní. Nic neřekl, jen si přitiskl hromádku ke hrudi, lehce se opřel o stěnu a jeho rameno se dotklo vypínače. Celou učebnu pohltila tma.

Byl rád, že se mu podařilo zhasnout, aniž by musel skládat popadané spisy znovu na hromádku.

Beverly se pousmála. Stoupla si k Willovi a políbila ho. „Nezapomeň.“

Slabé brnění rtů, tichý hlas uvnitř hlavy a zvláštní pocit, který Will vnímal, to všechno způsobila přítomnost Beverly Katzové.

Will se zadíval do temné místnosti. Dlouze vydechl, nemotorně si posunul brýle na nose a se zmatením v hlavě prošel skrz Beverly. Rychle zamířil přímo k výtahu, vedoucího z budovy FBI.

Beverly se za ním otočila s úsměvem. „Já nikdy nezapomenu,“ řekla a se slzami v očích se rozplynula.


End file.
